Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt. 'Appearance' Ultimate Cannonbolt changes Cannonbolt's soft white and yellow skin into hard light metallic blue skin. Ultimate Cannonbolt's shell has changed into a more metallic shell with cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment and one on each shoulder, wrist and leg plates. Ultimate Cannonbolt is also a little bigger than Cannonbolt. He can contain radiation. Ultimate Cannonbolt wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers similar to Cannonbolt's, but instead of having a simple armored shell, the shell has become metallic, spike-covered armor that offers increased defense and offensive abilities therefore he can do more damage than Cannonbolt can, enough to hurt Ultimate Aggregor. Also, in The Transmogrification of Eunice, he is able to take hits from Sunder's energy axe, only being pushed back. Ultimate Cannonbolt also has increased speed, momentum and can bounce higher. Considering he was able to hurt Ultimate Aggregor enough to back him into a corner, he could be one of Ben's strongest aliens. Ultimate Cannonbolt has enhanced strength, he was able to go head to head with Sunder alone and in It's Not Easy Being Gwen he punched Animo's mutated frog with his bare hands, sending it flying.He can also shoot spikes. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Cannonbolt first appeared in Too Hot To Handle where he held P'andor while Kevin put his suit back on him. *In Perplexahedron, Ultimate Cannonbolt failed to protect his piece of Map of Infinity from Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ultimate Cannonbolt battled Sunder but lost. *In'' It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Dr. Animo. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Too Hot To Handle'' (first appearance) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' 'Comics' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Experience'' 'Trivia' *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate form revealed at the time, to not appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. *According to the Galactic Racing site, Ultimate Cannonbolt can shoot his spikes, according to Eugene, he believes Ultimate Cannonbolt can in the series as well. *In Too Hot To Handle, Ben, as Cannonbolt, rotated the Ultimatrix symbol and then smacked it down to become Ultimate, instead of simply smacking it down like he did in Perplexahedron. *Ultimate Cannonbolt does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. According to Dwayne, the spikes give him more friction. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate so far whose normal version has been in all three series. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the first Ultimate, whose normal form is in the original series, the second being Ultimate Wildmutt. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is one of the three playable Ultimate Aliens in Ben 10: Alien Force: Game Creator. *Ultimate Canonbolt is a playable character on Cartoon Network's Toon Football; he was also the second Ultimate Alien to play in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire). *In all of his appearances, Ultimate Cannonbolt is the last alien used in that episode. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the Alien of the Month in May. Category:Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Silver Aliens Category:Blue Aliens